unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
ONI Sword Base (Halo: Reach level)
Plot Noble Team flies to Area 51 Sword Base after finding out Jorge is farming crack cR there. Unfortunately the Modern Warfare 2 L337 clan has found out about their prescence and plan an invasion... and a beer party! Transcript Two falcons appear. Does anyone know if rims can be installed on Falcons ? It's good to be pimped in da hood dawg, but back to the point. Carter: *looks at the Banhammer in the distance* ''"OK we get Jorge and then we get out. Everyone clear ?" ''A L337 fires a plasma launcher Kat: "Cya bitches!" Noble Six: "Hey! I pay you to touch me, not to be a nub!" Kat jumps out of the Falcon followed by Six. Jun: '"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" ''Somewhere near your mom '''Jorge: "I am tired of those mother****** banhammers on my mother******* game !" Marine: '''"Wouldn't farming 300,000,000 cR per game be noticeable by the ninjas" '''Jorge: " No, especially when they all Noob evolved into Hayabusa and then went to Modern Warfare 2." Marine #2: '''"Banhammer getting closer ! Someone get on that AAA." '''Jorge: *looks at banhammer* "That dick is HUGE. Gotta get Emile to suck it then post it on Youtube" They scrap the gun and go to Sword Base. Meanwhile at Noble Six's position. Kat: '"Let's find Jorge. I better get my fair share" ''Rest of Noble Team shows up. '''Carter: "Never .. Leave .. Me ... With ... Jun ... High ... Again " Emile: "I was there too. " Carter: '"No you were screaming 'PLEASE NO ! I'M GONNA MISS THE ENDING OF DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES !!' " ''Noble Team gets in a Hog and 'drives' to Sword Base to try and find Jorge. 'Emile: '"Well we're her-" '''Jorge: "Emile! Suck that huge floating dick hovering outside !" Emile: "What did you say ?!" *takes out knife* Jorge: "You heard me. Do it I'm recording you" Carter: '''"Calm down guys. Jorge that's not a dick, that's a banhammer" '''Jun: "NOM NOM NOM !" Jorge: "Yeah I'm farming, now leave" Emile: "... You're an idiot" Noble Six steals Jorge's gun then run to make him follow him while Jun screams NOM. THE ENDis it? '' Part Twowith [[Halo Reach|Halo: Reach] x2 super-duper party pack] '''Ant Dot: '''Hello welcome to Area 51.1. Would you like to run the toutorial program? '''Jun: NON NON NON Ant Dot: Program Code over written. Would you like to run the beer party program? Jorge runs over. Jorge: Yes Yes Yes! Six: '''why d' left us at Outpost with nothing but our underwear? You told us this was Beach! Brrr Sword Base is freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzziiiing.and dies and respawns '''Emilie: We respawned? run into a gauss cannon and dies. Falacon flies over and the rest of unnoble drops by. Kat: WHAT DID YOU DO TO EMILIE! he was my lover! Kat starts to sue everthing she see. Noble goes into area 51.1 except Jorge who went to the beer party and got drunk. Note: Jorge does not help Noble 'cause hes drunk. His cuz Forge, replaces him. Capt. Black: John, scream like a girl! Keys get on the computer and tell comand Theve got the beer! Carter: '''Whats going on? '''Keys: '''Done sir! Turns out theve got a short cut. '''Carter: Ctl-F-U Black: Keys good job now scream like a girl.to Carter The coves want to build a steakhouse on goverment property! By the way where is your girlfriend Kat? Carter: She isn't my girlfriend. Jun''': '''NOM NOM NOM The end. Category:Your Mother Category:Epic Shit